First Date
by Noizchild
Summary: T.K. and Gwen go out on a date. Then an evil monster attacks them.


First Date

_Dateline: Davis met Melody._   
T.K. and the other new DigiDestined returned from the digiworld after a hard battle. They were all talking about their latest battle, when T.K. remember he had a date with Gwen tonight and it was getting late. "I've got to go now, see you later." he said. Then he started to run away. The others were wondering why. "What was that all about?" asked Yolei. "I don't have a clue." said Davis. Then they went home. 

***

When T.K. got home, he took a shower, got dressed into a nice looking shirt and tie, a nice looking pair of dress pants, a nice looking pair of dress shoes, combed his hair, put some cologne, and walked out the door. On his way to Tokyo castle, he picked up a huge bouquet of roses at Sora's mom's floral shop. "Good luck on your date." said Sora. "All right." he said as he left the shop. He slow walked up the gate and pressed the call button. "Hello." said Gwen on the other line. "Hi Gwen. It's me T.K. I'm here to pick you up for our date." he said. "I'll be right down." she said. Then the gates open and T.K. walked through. The gates closed behind him. He walked up to the porch. Gwen opened the door. She was wearing a pair of black carpi pants with a dark red tube top and black platform sandals. T.K. was speechless were he saw. "Hi. Uh.... You look great." he said. "Thank you." she said sweetly. "Um...... These are for you." he said as he gave her the huge bouquet of roses. "Thank you." she said sweetly. Then he took her by the arm and they went out for the night. "You have lovely brown eyes." he said as they were walking away from the castle. "Thank you." she said sweetly. 

***

Meanwhile the new enemy named La Nina was spying on the princess and her boyfriend. "The little couple are going out. * Little snicker * Well, We can make it more interesting." she said. Then she picked up a little container and opened it. Pink dust began falling to earth and took form into a monster. 

***

"So tell me again, where are we going?" asked Gwen. "To Paris Italy." he said. Paris Italy was the most expense restaurant in the city and T.K. had booked reservations two days along. When they got there, a waitress was waiting for them. "Takiashi, party of two." she said. "Yes." said the couple. "Walk this way." said the waitress. Then she lead them to a small table on the balcony. T.K. pulled a chair out for Gwen. "Thank you." she said sweetly as she sat down. Then she pulled herself up to the table. T.K. sat himself down as well. The girl gave them their menus and left them. Another waitress came over to their table. "Hello, I'll be your waitress, how may I take your order?" she asked. The young couple talked about it for a little while then they made up their minds. "We'll have the Italian style spaghetti." said T.K. "We'll green tea with that." said Gwen. "Got it." said the waitress after she wrote their orders down. Then she disappeared to the back. A few minutes later, The waitress brought T.K. and Gwen their food. Right in the middle of their meal, a huge pink monster came out of nowhere and started attacking the restaurant. "We've got a problem." said Gwen. Then the couple got up from their table and prepared for battle. Gwen tried all of the fire balls she could but it didn't stop the monster. "Whip lash!" yelled the monster. The monster whipped both T.K. and Gwen to the wall. Then monster went back to attacking the restaurant. Gwen was getting angry about this. Here it was, her first date and this monster was ruining it. She didn't even have her wand with her. All of this anger gave her a new attack. "Crystal disk!" she yelled. And she destroyed the monster. 

***

"I'm sorry everything didn't turn out right!" T.K. apologized. "That's okay." she said. Then they kissed. T.K. went home and Gwen went through the gates. "How was your date?" asked Megan. "Let's just say it had its up and down to it." said Gwen. Then she went to her room and wrote about her date with T.K. in her diary. 

The End   
BACK

If you want read more stories go to this address: http://www.geocities.com/noizchild/Noizlevel.html 


End file.
